Conventionally, there is disclosed an inkjet-type recording apparatus that performs optical position adjustment between a light emitting module and a light receiving module with respect to a base member (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this inkjet-type recording apparatus, the light emitting module and the light receiving module are fixed to a casing as the base member by adjusting the optical axes thereof.